


Start of a Beautiful Friendship

by DarkLadyArcher



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Cinematic Universe, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Friendship, Gen, M/M, Platonic Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 14:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6569104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkLadyArcher/pseuds/DarkLadyArcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yes the title is from last line in Casablanca...<br/>SPOILERS! For BvS</p><p> </p><p>Superman comes back to life Batman is there to be the first to greet him back...totally not on purpose of course...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Start of a Beautiful Friendship

He...the alien...no the man...no Superman had died, Bruce had picked up Superman's body surprisingly light with his cape wrapped around him. The cape that was red like the blood that should have been flowing from Superman's body but wasn’t. He had not been breathing as the reporter Lois fell to her knees over his body and cried, the warrior looking away and Bruce himself knowing how it felt feeling the same emotions he had felt for so many before this man. He was a man not an alien he had even in the quick moment after saving the man’s...alien’s...Superman’s mother thought that he was his friend. Bruce didn’t know what to make of that emotion.  
Events moved quickly & in blur after that. Military & the mother had to learn the truth. Lex Luthor had to be dealt with. The body of Doomsday had to be removed. Bruce didn’t really think about that it was like he had been frozen in time and yet moving as well. Grief, how was he feeling grief for a being he had hated for over two years? It was a strange turn of events even for him.  
The man had been buried, the women had cried and he had encouraged the Warrior Diana to help him recruit. It had been somewhat successful. But something was going on, a satellite had indicated movement near the grave of him, Clark 'Superman' Kent what did his mind call him when he had hated him for so long?  
He got into the batwing and flew off not telling Alfred the reason though he knew the man had been watching him watching the monitors. He landed in the outskirts of one of the many thousands of corn fields in Kansas. He walked up and froze, the grave was disturbed. He looked closer the dirt had fallen in. He jumped in and saw the wood was shattered out, but that was impossible unless the person inside had pushed…  
“Hello Bruce.”  
Bruce didn’t want to admit that he was happy to hear that voice or that he was surprised and jumped, just slightly, at his name on the man’s lips. He was a man right not an alien who had been dead for over a month?…  
“Hello…”  
“Clark, call me Clark.” The hand offered to him was dirty, he had been buried in a plaid shirt it was wrecked.  
Bruce really didn’t want to take the hand he really didn’t want to touch, but why? His mind asked, he is not your enemy anymore.  
Bruce took the offered hand and was pulled up out of the now empty grave. “When did you get out?” Bruce asked.  
“A few hours ago, I’m weak with little sun.”  
“The sunrise will be in an hour.” Bruce stated.  
“Yes, how did you know about me?”  
“Why don’t you go see your mother she will be happy to see you again.”  
“Bruce you didn’t answer the question.”  
Bruce was still and looked at the man, why did he feel so compelled to tell the truth like the feeling that he had with Diana’s supposedly magic lasso around him compelling him to tell the truth?  
“I was afraid after Zod’s body was used to create Doomsday..”  
“Doomsday?”  
“The creature you fought they are calling it Doomsday.”  
“Oh, so you wanted to make sure no one grave robbed my body for more experiments.”  
“Out of the 3 Kryptonian creations on this planet 2 of them have created mass destruction I was being cautious.” Bruce felt defensive against the alien he remembered their fight it felt like a lifetime ago it had only been a few months.  
“I understand Bruce.”  
“When I’m in costume call me Batman.”  
“Of course B.” Bruce frowned but let it go.  
“How is…”  
“She is still at the Daily Planet I haven't seen her since the funeral.”  
Superman no it was Clark he wasn’t wearing the cape, nodded solemnly.  
They stood in silence for a little and then Clark turned to him and smiled. “Do you want to come in for some coffee while I wait for the sunrise?”  
“I can fly you to the west in my…”  
“Come on ma would not like it if I didn’t invite you in.”  
“You want her to see me like this?”  
"You carry a change of clothes in that belt?"  
Bruce almost smiled & Clark tho exhausted emotionally felt the need to try and make him smile again.  
"I do in my plane," Bruce commented  
"You can change in the barn..."  
Something buzzed on his wrist he glanced down, Alfred was calling. Only reason was for monitoring of certain old toy factory where drugs were being sold out of.  
"I have to go something came up."  
"I understand,"  
"Come by the..."  
"I'll be there tomorrow."  
"The world has change not for the better, but it is different & we may need..."  
"You admitting you were wrong."  
"People change, I'm not too old to admit when I was wrong..."  
"I'll be there at eight,"  
Bruce nods and turns away walking back to his plane. Somewhere deep in the recesses of his mind an 8 year old boy pouted cause all he wanted to do was sit with Superman & watch the sunrise. The man he had turned into on that fateful night in crime alley, knew there was a never ending fight to continue. He did allow himself the thought that now that Superman was back that never ending fight maybe a little easier on those who did fight it everyday.

**Author's Note:**

> I have never written something between these two that was so platonic & not hinting that they wanted to rip eachother's clothes off...perhaps that happens at the 8 o'clock meeting the next night...not sure I'm going to continue this, keeping it open ended tho just in case I do


End file.
